


A Whole Lot Of Sugar

by 1D_Paynesxoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Character Death, M/M, Plot Twists, Sugar Daddy, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Twink!Louis, Twink!Niall, Underage - Freeform, first world problems, im bad at taging, mobster!Zayn, spoiling, sugar baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Paynesxoxo/pseuds/1D_Paynesxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~His main focus was finding a new sugar daddy, and his sight was set on Zayn~</p><p>Or the one where Zayn kills Louis sugar daddy Harry and Louis' left helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis checked himself over in the full length mirror just one more time. He had to look perfect. He was meeting with really important business type people that could 'make or break' Harry, and he didn't want to disappoint. Hiking up his small black booty shorts for the millionth time he turned around to see Harry standing in the door way. 

"You look great babe." Harry said coming closer to Louis and wrapping his long muscled arms around Louis' thin and curvy waist. "You are one sexy little kitty." Harry nip the sensitive part of Louis' neck causing the young boy to giggle slightly. 

"You said if things go well tonight you'll buy my the newest line of Burberry, right? That's the only reason I'm going to the stupid Halloween party anyway I could be out getting trashed with my friends you know." Louis' replied raising and eyebrow at Harry. Unwrapping Harry's arms from around him Louis leaned forward wiping a bit of the eyeliner he used to make kitten whiskers of off his cheeks so it didn't look so smudged and messy anymore. 

"Yes of cores, now let's go." Harry grabbed Louis' arm and pulled him out of the bathroom down the hall and to the front door of there large penthouse. 

"Oh wait!" Louis said running back to the bedroom and grabbing his phone off of the charger, then running back to Harry. "Now I'm ready!" 

Harry rolled his eyes when he realised that Louis went back all for his shiny black iPhone 5s that Harry just bought for him. "Great now let's please go." Harry grabbed Louis' arm and pulled him to the elevator. Once they reached the lobby Harry led Louis to his large black range rover opening the passenger side door for him-because lord knows Louis wouldn't get in the car if he didn't- then went to the driver side. 

As they pulled away Louis looked up from his phone and turned towards Harry. "Why are going again?" he asked then went back to snap chatting his friends. 

"I told you babe. I'm meeting a very important person, my life depends on this going well." Harry informed Louis. Harry didn't know how true that statement really was. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt your life depends on it." Not looking up from his phone Louis then added, "Why did I have to dress up and you don't?" 

"I am dressed up." Harry defended.

Louis scoffed, "As what? A 28 year old man wearing a tie?" 

"I'm a teacher, thank you very much." He answered. "Now there are something's we need to go over before we get there so please listen." When Harry got no reply he glanced over and saw Louis typing away on his phone. rolling his eyes Harry grabbed the phone out of his hands and tossing it to the back seat. 

"My phone!" Louis gasped turning back in his seat trying to reach out to his prized possession. Cures these damn short arms! Louis thought in spite. 

"Louis, pay attention!" Harry barked. Louis huffed turning back around and readjusted the kitty ears that were placed on top of his head. "Now when we get there it's going to be wild. Drugs and alcohol everywhere. Don't take or drink anything unless I give it to you. Also when we go to meet this guy don't say a word and stay close to me. And please just don't ever leave my side period okay?" 

"Yeah yeah, did you really have to throw my phone back there just to state the obvious?" Louis sassed turning to stare at the window. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead he turned on the radio. 

'Check it out' By Nicki Minaj and Will. I. Am was playing. Louis squealed and turned up the music, badly rapping along with Nicki, but some how Louis made something usually so annoying so cute, as he always does. 

 

Soon enough they were pulling up in front if a huge mansion. Music was pumping and people were both in and out side of the house. This was Louis' type of party. Loud crazy and wild. Not exactly Harry's cup of tea, but hanging around a person like Louis he's been to more than enough rowdy parties.

"Who's house is this?" Louis gasped out in aw. "It's bloody huge!" 

"It's the guy were meetings house." Harry replied shortly. 

Harry got out of the car first making his way around to Louis side of the car and opening the door for him. Harry help the small boy out if the car then wrapped and long muscled arm around his petite waits pulling him in close. Louis unwrapped form Harry quickly and opened the door to the backseat of the car retrieving his phone before making his way back over towards Harry. 

"Hazzy, I'm sorry for being so rude in the car." Louis said looking up at Harry with his big blue eyes, which looked brighter tonight due to the eyeliner he put on making perfect cat eyes and most girls couldn't even do. 

"It's fine babe." Harry said pecking Louis' lips. "Now the guy I'm meeting is inside upstairs, so let's go." 

"B-but what about the party?" Louis asked frowning slightly. There is no way he dressed up all cute and he doesn't even get to party. 

"After the meeting love." Harry said, pecking Louis' lips once more before heading inside and up the stairs. But Unbeknownst to Harry there would be no 'after the party' for him. 

Louis couldn't help but become slightly curious as the why Harry never said who they were meeting with and why. Louis knows everybody Harry associates with. So is this somebody new? 

Louis didn't have time to ask because soon Harry was knocking on a large wooden double door. The door swung open almost instantly and the two boys were greeted by a large muscly man with a stone cold face. Louis eyes widened and he shrunk further into Harry's grip. 

The man stepped out if the way and let Harry into the room, pulling a reluctant Louis along with him. The room was dark, and had a very Godfather-esque feel. There were four large men surrounding them, not counting the one guarding the door, there was a large mahogany desk with a black leather chair that was turned back facing them, there wasn't anything on the desk but a simple small silver pistol. This made Louis assume that all of the large men were armed also. He also concluded that the room must be sound proof because he could no longer hear the party that he could hear very well when he was just outside the door. All in all Louis was scared shitless. He was ready to go home and have a nice long bubble bath. 

"Harry." Louis whimpered looking around with wide, scared, blue eyes. 

"Shut it Louis." Harry hissed tightening his grip in Louis enough so his nails dug into the younger boys hip. 

"But Harry I'm scared." Louis whimpered at the feel of Harry's sharp nails digging into his side. 

"Louis is said shut it!" Harry barked causing tears to escape Louis eyes. Harry was an intimidating man. Especially to Louis who was significantly younger then Harry. Louis wanted to tell Harry how much he wanted to leave, but he didn't want  
to risk angering Harry anymore. 

"Harold. Pleasant to see you again." A voice rung throughout the room. Louis gasped when he noticed a man siting in the leather chair. He was dressed smartly in a grey blazer with a black shirt underneath. The man himself was stunning. Tan skin, golden eyes, small amount stubble. 

"Zayn." Harry replied smilply. 

"Ah, and I see you've brought along a guest. Who might this be?" Zayn asked drumming his fingers along the desk top. 

"This is Louis, he's my current partner." Harry said only acknowledging Louis for a second. 

"Well Louis it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Zayn." Zayn said addressing Louis now. Louis too scared for words simply nodded then looked to his feet. Zayn chuckled but soon stopped. "So Harry I'm sure you know exactly why your here." 

"Yeah," Harry said. Harry looked nervous. And Harry wasn't one for nervous looks. So Louis went from shitting his pants to practically fainting. 

"So? Where is my money?" Zayn prompted placing his hand on the pistol and dragging it close to his body. "Because I have a hard time believing you have 100,000,000 pounds in your pockets." 

"I don't have it." Harry shrugged trying to play it cool, but it wasn't working. It was slowly getting Harry killed. 

"Is that so?" Zayn said with a quirked eyebrow. Hardy simply nodded. "We had and agreement Harold. You were to repay me by tonight."

"Well I don't have your money." Harry sighed, "give me a month and I swear I'll have the money to you. I promise." 

"No, no. A is a deal. you would have gotten rather upset if I told you I would loan you the money but didn't give it to you when promised now wouldn't you?" Harry nodded because you really couldn't argue with that logic. Zayn slowly reached for the pistol. messing with it for a bit. The room was eerily quite. suddenly Zayn cocked the gun and pointed it towards Harry's head. "Tell me Louis, has Harry ever hit you? And be honest now, I don't tolerate liars." Zayn spoke never breaking eyes contact form Harry.

Louis gulped what did Harry hitting him have to do with anything. "uh," Louis didn't want to rat Harry out, but he didn't want to get himself killed either. "Y-yes." Louis finally whispered in a small voice. 

"Good, that's going to maker next decision some much easier. I'd move out if the way love." Louis stepped back and not a moment later the sound of a gun rang through the room. Louis let out a loud scream and ran over to Harry's now dead body.

No tears left Louis eyes. Not immediately. It took him awhile to process that fact that Harry, his lover, his protector, his only sugar daddy is dead. Now Louis won't have somebody to pay his phone bill, and he'll never get the newest line of Burberry at this rate. Sure Harry was a total douche bag at times and hit Louis once or twice - a day - it was all worth it because Louis got everything he ever wanted, and now it's all gone. With no one to support him Louis might have to get a job. 

And that thought made him sob. 

"Now, now love." A thick voice spoke from across the room. "Crying won't bring him back to life now will it?" Louis looked up and saw it was Zayn who spoke. The older man sat comfortably in his chair, messing with the gun in his hands. 

"No," Louis said looking down at Harry. "It won't buy me that new line if Burberry either. Because of you I have to go find a job!" The word was like position on the young boys tongue. 

"Wait. Who said anything about you going anywhere?" Zayn said with a raised eyebrow. "Now why don't you come over here and sit in my lap. We can have a little chat whilst my men dispose of the body." 

Louis contemplated his options. He could turn his back on a man -with a gun- and go back to the streets where Harry found him, and find try to find work. Or he could place his big bum on Zayn's lap, get to know him, have sex and possibly be taken care of the rest of his life. 

It really wasn't a choice. 

Louis walked over to Zayn and straddle his waist. As soon as that was done the large men made their way over to Harry, lifting his body and taking it out if the room. Not that Louis really cared. Harry was dead and useless to him now. His main focus was finding a new sugar daddy. And his sights were set on Zayn. 

"So love," Zayn said placing his hands under Louis' bum and giving both checks a firm squeeze, "how old are you?" 

"16," Louis replied teasingly grinding his bum on to Zayn's hardening length, "I'm turning 17 in one month and 24 days!" 

"Aren't you such twink," Zayn moaned thrusting his hips upward, "But that's good because I like 'em young." 

"How old are you?" Louis gasped, the friction was ungodly, and the spandex he was wearing felt exceptionally tight.

"30." 

 

"That's good because I like 'em old." Louis teased, biting his lip and grinning. 

"So what do you say we move it to the bedroom?" Zayn asked about to stand up, but Louis stopped him. 

"Wait just a second mister." Louis faux gasped. "Are you suggesting I have sex with you? A man I just met? A man who just killed my only source of food, water, clothes and shelter?" Zayn simply nodded with a large smirk on his face. 

"Hell yes." Louis giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Louis go to yoga. Niam is introduced and so is Ed

"But did you fuck him?"

Louis was currently stretched backward into a fully extended half wheel, next to his best friend since birth, Niall, during his early morning yoga class. Louis was adamantly telling Niall about his pervious night, making Niall pinky promise not to tell anyone Zayn killed Harry. 

"Of course we fucked! You think I'm a prude?" Louis scoffed, moving into a downward dog position. "But I left right after, told him it wasn't going to work out I'm mean it would be too weird, he killed my boyfriend." 

Niall scoffed at that. "Oh come on," they switched to the plank, "You and Harry were never dating. He just bought you pretty things so you fucked him."

"Okay, Harry was my sugar daddy, but he called me his boyfriend," Louis trailed off before quietly adding "once." Louis bit his lip. Should he have stayed with Zayn? 

Niall, knowing his best friend sighed, "Look, I'm not saying you should have stayed with that guy. I mean he sounds super scary. I'm simply pointing out Harry was not your boyfriend." Niall flipped over laying on his back and pulling his leg way over his head and holding it there. 

Louis copied his actions, but let his mind wonder. Zayn was super scary, but he was super hot. And he was obviously rich because his house was huge. Maybe if Louis just stuck with Zayn he'd get the new line of Burberry. But he can't go crawling back now, Zayn is probably fine without Louis, after all he was fine without out him before. But Louis just couldn't take his mind off the Bradford lad. Something about him screamed danger and excitement, both things Louis longed for. Harry was a total bore, always dragging Louis to his business events, showing him off. Not that Louis didn't love the attention, but he got more attention from 50 year old men in failing relationships then from Harry. Maybe that's what Louis needs. A 50 year old man in a failing relationship. But he wouldn't have a place to stay if the man he was with was married. Although he could make the man buy him an apartment. No, Louis thought, just no. 

So he let his thoughts go back to Zayn. Hot, exotic, Zayn-whatever his last name was. He wondered how Zayn would treat him. Would he treat me like a princess or a peasant? Louis went with princess because Zayn asked if Harry hit him, saying it made what he was about to do 'easier'-although Louis can't figure out how doing something like killing someone would be easy at all-but that just proves to Louis that Zayn would treat him well. Hopefully he would be showered in gifts. But most importantly showered in love, the one thing Louis has always wanted but never experienced.

"I don't know Ni," Louis sighed switching legs, "I mean he was so hot, and dangerous, and mysterious. And his dick was huge!" He whisper shouted the last part so no one around the two could hear. "And he said the fact that Harry hit me would make it easier to kill him. So I'm guessing that means he wouldn't hit me." 

"Louis, what happened to not settling? I mean you told me you weren't just going to go around and get with the first guy you see." Niall broke his pose and crawled over to Louis. Louis also broke his position and sat up. Niall pulled Louis into a hug, tearing up a bit. "When you went missing for that year it was super scary, but when you came back and told me what happened, that was scarier. And you told me, you promised me you wouldn't just go around with any man, that you weren't going to settle. You told me you deserved the best and you were going to get it no matter who you were with. And I want to make sure you not only keep that promise to me but to yourself." 

Louis was too tearing up at this point. "You wanna ditch and go to the coffee place down the road? I could really use some chi tea." Niall nodded mumbling 'the ultimate stress reliever' and both boys grabbed their phones and yoga mats before making their way to the back to put their stuff away. 

No one from the class really minded, because no one from the class really liked the two. The only reason both boys made it into the class was by Louis threatening to sue the place for discrimination stating 'I could use the money, but who really needs it?' Of course Louis got his way-as always- so their they were, taking yoga classes every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday (Tuesday and Friday that took dance at night).

Once both boys put their mats up Louis went over to his gym bag and pulled on a pair of loose crop sweatpants and and navy blue Hollister jacket, Niall pulled on similar clothes. They exited the building arms linked. 

"Do you think Liam will be there?" Niall asked sighing dreamily. Niall and Liam had this unspoken thing for each other. They would endlessly flirt with each other and even go out to eat sometimes but Niall insisted they weren't dating because Liam has never asked him. 

"Of course Liam will be there you dolt! His parents own the places and he's always there." Louis replied with and eye roll. 

"Well what of he's sick?" Niall defended, "he won't be there if he's sick! So I'm just saying do you think he'll be there?" 

Louis sighed. It was very fitting that Niall dyed his hair blond because he was a real ditz. "Yes Niall, I sure he will be there." 

When the two boys reached the end of the street Louis was the one the pushed open the door. Niall just stood there nervously looking up at the sign that read 'The Coffee Corner'. Only entering when he saw the glare Louis was currently shooting him. 

"Hello welcome to the- NIALL!" Liam greeted running out from behind the counter and over to the young blond. Liam was 25 years old with sandy brown hair that was always styled into a quiff. He has puppy brown eyes and an all around innocent look. He was rather rich due to the fact this wasn't the only coffee shop his parents owned in London. 

"Hi Li-Li!" Niall said blushing and looking down. 

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, when are you two going to get together?" 

"Louis!" Niall hissed smacking his friends arm. Liam just chuckled nervously. 

"So I'm assuming you two want the usual? A low fat Chi Tea Latte with 7 pumps of vanilla for Louis. And a Chi Tea Latte with 3 pumps of peppermint for Niall?" Liam questioned already getting started in the order. 

"Oh you know us so well Liam." Louis said sitting down in one if the counter seats. 

"Hey shouldn't you two still be at yoga. You usually come here at 10:30 and it's only 10?" Liam asked looking up for a second before looking back down and continuing. 

"Me and Louis had a bit if a heart to heart, so we decided to leave early, get some tea, and visit our favourite barista." Niall said and Liam shot him a wink and the compliment. 

"Well a heart to heart, that sounds pretty serious. Mind sharing with your favourite barista?" Louis rolled his eyes at Liam and was not planing on telling him anything, but stupid Niall and his stupid infatuation with the lad caused him to tell.

"This guy killed Louis' former sugar daddy then Louis and him fucked but Louis left him saying it wouldn't work, and Louis was freaking out thinking that maybe he should go back to him." Well, Louis thought, at least he told the condensed version. 

"Holly shit Lou!" Liam cursed out, handing both boys their drinks, "Don't mess around with people like that! Your lucky you got away who knows what someone like that would have done to you! Who was the bloke anyway?" 

Niall was about to answer when Louis cut him off, "Nobody Liam, I'm not seeing him and that's all that matters right." He raised an eyebrow and took a long sip of his tea. 

Liam nodded for a bit, then quickly perked up. "Hey Niall, my parents have this charity benefit ball thingy and they said I could come and I didn't want to go alone so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" 

Niall blushed and said, "Like a-as a date?" 

Liam too blushed looking down and nodded, "As and date." Niall couldn't even answer he just kept nodding his head with a huge grin in his face. 

"Aw!" Louis cooed and began singing 'can you feel love tonight' just because he knows how much it would piss off his Irish friend.

"Oh, and Louis I almost forgot to mention, this guy can in asking if I knew where you would be? I didn't tell him anything because he looked sort of sketchy." Louis scrunched his eyebrows together at the news Liam told him. 

"What did he look like?" 

"He was big and buff. Kinda like a body guard, he was wearing sunglasses, and I'm pretty sure he had a gun." 

All Louis could think was Zayn. 

~~ 

"Did you find him?" Zayn Malik asked when one if his best workers, and only mate, Ed Sheeran entered the room. 

"We tracked him after he left and he went to a mansion that belongs to the Horan family. Then he left the house early in the morning and we lost him. We asked around a bit and found out he has early morning yoga classes from 9:30 to 10:30, so he should be there now. We have people watching him now." He answered, "from the looks of it he's just some spoils little twink, what do you want from him." 

"I don't want anything from him," Zayn said, "I want him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets an unexpected gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is very short. I'm really sorry but I'm trying to get this story going again. Please comment if you want me to continue or not.

"And his biceps Louis, his fucking biceps." Niall moaned, "Just imagine him pinning me down with those big fucking biceps as he pounds into me."

Louis just rolled his eyes. Niall had been going on about Liam ever since they left the coffee shop. And even though the two are sickeningly cute Liam doesn't have enough balls to actually ask Niall to be his boyfriend. This whole date thing was a very big step into their up-and-coming relationship.

"Mr.Tomlinson, a package was left for you this morning. I've taken the boxes up to you and Mr.Horan's room." The maid, Rosslyn, said as the two walked through the front door of Niall's mansion.

"What did you order this time Lou?" Niall laughed heading for the stair case, Louis following close behind.

"That's weird," Louis said, "I don't remember ordering anything." although he dose order this off of many websites, and lord knows how long it takes for things to be shipped, no package would arive at Nialls house because Louis has yet to forward his mail to his adress. 

Louis just shrugged and followed behind Niall up the stairs. 

"I'm gonna beat you!" Niall laughed running up the large spiral stair case. Niall was always all about compition, and even though it sometimes drove him crazy, Louis loved how competitive and fun his blonde friend could be. It made life a little more interseting. 

"Holy shit Lou." 

"Wha- Oh, my god." Louis was speachless as he entered the room. There was nearly no space to walk as the room was full of boxes of all sizes. "Okay I did not order this." In the middle of the room was the smallest box. Ontop of it was a note, that must have been folded a ton of times to be small enough for the box to still be seen. 

As Niall flitted around the room looking at all the boxes Louis picked up the small black box and unfolded the note. 

Dear Mr.Tomlinson,

Although our one night stand was rather enjoyable, I'm deeply sorry to inform you that you have misunderstood my intentions with you. I'm not looking for a one night stand I'm looking for a lover, and i would like you. You should know Mr. Tomlinson, I get what I like. Think of these gifts as an in sight to what's in store if you agree. I do believe you enjoy Burrberry?

Z. Malik

"For christ sake Lou. It's the entire fall and some of the winter collection." Niall said looking up from a box filled with coats. "I can't believe it, where did you get this you lukcy bastard!" 

"Zayn." Louis mummbled while opening the box, The breath was nearly knock out of him when he found a white gold dimond tennis braclet inside. It was beautiful, and most likely very costly. 

"Zayn?" Niall said, stopping his admiration are a leather fur lined jacket to make his way over to Louis. "The one who killed Harry?" After his question recived a small nod from Louis Niall sighed stuffing the jacket back in the box. "Okay that's it we're sending it all back." 

Louis looked up confused,then scoffed, shaking his head at his friend. "No." 

"No?"

"Yeah, I said no." Louis said closing the braclet box and making his way over to the bed him and Niall have been sharing. "Look Niall, I live off of this. The only way I can get anything in life, is from other, richer people. And look I'm not saying i'm gonna go crawling to him and suck his dick just because he bought me this stuff, even though it should be a good enough reason to, but why should I send it all back? Let him shower me in expensive gifts for as long as possible, then when he realizes I'm not going to fall into his little trap, he'll stop and I'll have a bunch of cool suff. Everybody wins." 

"Louis listen-"

"No you listen Niall. You were born into a rich family, and I as we know I was not." Louis said laying back in bed. "You have no clue what struggling is like, and I don't want you to trust me, I don't. But sometimes I wish you knew what my world was like, because it would be a whole lot easier for you to understand me." 

"I know Louis, and I know sometimes I can be rough on you but I just care about you. You are my best friend and I don't want to see you upset." Niall said making his way over to Louis. As soon as he was on the bed Niall ran over to him and tackled him in a hug. "I love ya Lou." 

"I love ya too Niall."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is stalking Louis, and Harry's card finally gets deactivated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter should be way better! Comments what you think I love feedback! :)

Zayn tightened his grip on his black leather steering wheel as he stared at the large gated mansion across the way from him. 

"Uh sir I think we should really get going." Ed said leaning forward and looking at the two guards that walked out of the front door of the mansion. "They may know we are here." 

"I want him Ed." Zayn seethed, clenching his jaw. 

"Yes sir, i understand." 

"I will get him Ed, I swear to you." Zayn leaned back in his seat trying to look discrete for the two guards that were now suspiciously looking at the black Mercedes-Benz Zayn was in. "I just don't know how." 

"Kidnap him sir."

"Not my style Ed." Zayn laughed pulling away, "not my style." 

~~

"Hey Lou," Niall said walking into his room. But his friend was no where to be found. "Lou?" 

"In the bathroom." Louis called back. 

Niall entered the bathroom to see Louis perched on the counter painting his toes a light baby pink color. They usually went to a salon to get their nails done together but Louis knew Niall would end up paying and he would feel too guilty. 

Louis looked up and smiled when he saw Niall enter, "What's up Ni?" He asked then looked back down to his toes, trying his hardest to make even strokes. Louis took pride in everything he did, from his nails to his clothes. Perfection is what he strived for.

"Nothing really," Niall shrugged hopping up next to Louis, "I heard the head of security talking to my Ma." He said, "There was a car across the way thats been parked there for a while. They sent some guys to check it out." 

"Hm, weird." Louis mumbled as he finished his last coat. "Want me to do yours?" He asked raising a waxed eye brow. 

"Really?" Niall asked with a laugh, "That's all you have to say?" 

"Oh I'm sorry. OH MY GOD NIALL A CAR!" Louis yelled sarcastically, "Now come on, you have a date tonight! Do you want me to do your Nails? I can do any color you want." Louis sing-songed. 

"No Lou." Niall said shrugging off his friend. 

"I can add sparkles." 

"No" 

"Or flowers" 

"No" 

"I can do rhinestones" 

Niall started smiling, "well, royal blue nails with silver rhinestones would mach my outfit." 

"Perfect." Louis grinned getting out his supplies.

~~

"Ni, what do you think things will be like when we are older?" Louis asked. They were both laying on their backs on the floor in Nialls room while they waited for their nails to dry. Louis had the habit of "getting deep" when he had nothing else to talk about. 

"I don't know Lou," The irish boy sighed, "probably a lot like how it is now. If we marry the right people that is." 

"Yeah," Louis sighed in agreement, "Will you still be my friend if I turn out to be, you know, not rich." 

"Of coarse Lou." Niall laughed, "You're my best friend no matter what. And remember Louis your wellbeing is more important than the money." 

"If you say so." He replied with a laugh. 

~~ 

Soon enough Liam was here to pick up Niall. It was a bitter sweet moment for Louis, because Niall has only been obsessing over Liam for a thousand years and it was great that he finally got to be with him, but god did Louis wish this was him. 

After spending an hour alone in Niall's room, watching 'Say Yes To The Dress' re-runs, Louis decided he really didn't want to be stuck in this house anymore. Niall's mom checked on him about 20 times and though it was extremely sweet, is was also extremely annoying. So after pulling on his Yoga pants, and a maroon shirt. Louis slid on his white converse high tops and left, taking Niall's car knowing he wouldn't mind.

Louis wasn't quite sure where he was going, just that he did not want to be there. After driving around for a while, Louis decided to get dinner at a small local restaurant. He's been there once a twice and if he remembers correctly their food was pretty good. 

Louis got a table, and felt saddened when he realized he'd be sitting alone. He obviously knew that, but in a place full of couples Louis couldn't help but feel all alone. 

He ordered the honey mustard chicken salad and an ice tea, and ate quickly, and quietly. When the check came he gave them Harry's card and stirred his drink by the straw while waiting. 

"Excuse me sir." The waitress said softly approaching Louis, "Um it said you card has been deactivated." 

Louis felt like someone punched him right in the stomach. "W-what?" He nearly knocked over his drink as he reached his hand out to grab the table. "D-Deactivated? That can't be, no, it's wrong. That's wrong." 

"I can run it again if you would like?" She asked nervously. 

"Please." Louis croaked. This wasn't supposed to happen. As long as people didn't know Harry was dead, the card was supposed to stay working. Did somebody find out? 

The waitress returned with a sorry look on her face, "I'm sorry sir but-"

"No it's fine." Louis stopped her knowing what she was going to say. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a 20. "Will this cover it, it's all I have." He bit his lip nervously. 

"Yeah, this will cover it." She said taking the twenty. "Have a nice day." She said smiling sympathetically. 

" Yeah, whatever." Louis stood and left. The last thing he needed was some random girls sympathy. What he really needed was money. At this point he didn't care where it came from. 

~~  
As Louis drove back to Niall's place he turned on the radio to try to clear his mind. 

Breaking news Harry Styles, founder and owner of styles inc was found dead in the bottom of the River Thames. Police were notified by an anonymous source, early this morning. 

Louis turned off the radio before he could hear anymore. They found him? Louis felt like he was going to have a panic attack. It was only a matter of time before the cops came to ask questions. What if he went to jail? He wouldn't go to jail. He didn't do anything wrong. Right? Louis pulled over to a little park that was basically abandon. He needed to catch his breath.

Louis didn't notice the black Mercedes-Benz pulling up behind him, or the man stepping out of his car. He jumped when there was a tapping on his car window. He looked up, and nearly started crying when he saw Zayn Malik standing at his window. 

Louis rolled down his window, "What could you possibly want?" Louis glared up at him. 

"I heard they found Henrys body. Shame." Zayn said inspecting his nails. 

"It's Harry." Louis seethed, "You should remember. You shot him." 

"Details," Zayn hummed, "Anyway here." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a shiny gold card handing it over to Louis. 

"T-this is a credit card." Louis said. 

"Good observation." Zayn answered sarcastically. 

Louis was about to thank him when he stopped and looked up and Zayn suspiciously, "What's the catch." 

"No catch." Zayn smirked. Louis didn't reply, just glared up at him. "Okay a small catch." 

"What's that?" Louis asked. 

"A date."


End file.
